Stuck In The Maze, With True Love
by Greek-Nerd-1
Summary: He was just a normal demigod, until the Flare happened and everyone split into factions. After that, people were placed in the Maze, forced to get along and figure a way out. Percy Jackson thought he would be there with no hope forever, that was until she arrived. Better than it sounds! Setting- James Dashner Characters- Rick Riordan. Ideas- Veronica Roth
1. Chapter 1: Entering the Maze

_**Entering the Maze**_

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I looked around me, as I was shooting up a black pit. My demigod instincts kicked in right away. I checked my surroundings, worried about what may be ready to attack me, but I saw nothing but darkness from all sides and heard the shrieking of the rails as I was being lifted up. I didn't know what to do, so I did the lamest thing ever, I screamed. Scared for my life, others in my family had the Flare, is this what this was? A containment facility where they kept the sick and dying? I shook my head, trying to release the ideas from my thoughts.

I was scared, of dying, of living, of everything. Where was this create like thing taking me, a million thoughts ran through my mind. I kept screaming and shaking my head. Yelling for the help I would never receive. I kept screaming until I heard a shutter and the create like thing stopped, just before I was about to reach the light ahead.

I tried climbing the wall, using the items that had cluttered the floor. Nothing helped, I still couldn't reach the top, and escape to the sunlight. I climbed and climbed, hoping the training I had at Camp Half-Blood would help. I tried using my powers of water, but nothing seemed to work, there was no water to help me and my trusty pen sword Riptide would not help.

I screamed again, begging for help from whatever was on the other side of the sunlight. I screamed again, this time two figures popped up above, covering the sunlight that streamed in just moments before. I waved my hand furiously in the arm, in an attempt to grab their attention. It did, but the figures picked up something and covered the area where the light was streaming in.

I screamed telling them to stop, but they continued and then the create started to move towards the now covered sunlight. I screamed as I inches towards the black metal. Scared I kept screaming. Then right when I'm about to hit the metal, I wake up.

My eyes shoot open as I lay on my cot in the Glade, a place I've lived for a while. I look around me examining the area, noticing every other boy in my room was sound asleep. I sat up in my cot, carful not to make too much noise.

I grabbed Riptide from my pants pocket, it always magically appeared like that, in my pocket in the shape of a pen. But when I undid the cal, it became a sword It was a gift from my father Poseidon before we had Factions and the Flare.

I was in the Dauntless faction, most demigods were because most of us would do the stupidest things, and some like me were claimed to be Divergent. It was something I don't understand that much, I just know I'm one of them, most of the other Glades are either Demigods or Divergent, no matter the Faction.

I looked over to the cot beside me to see it empty. No one new had arrived yet. I think the Flare has killed almost everyone. We die here in the Maze too, just not of the Flare like others.

Here we die of getting stung by the malicious beats that rome the Maze at night known as Grievers or of natural causes. Only one or two have died that way. I shook my head clearing it if the thoughts of those who died in the Maze by Grievers I turned my attention back to Riptide and thought about Camp Half-Blood

Camp Half-Blood was a special camp for demigods to hide and train for any run in with a monster, like hydras and stuff not Grieverd. Camp was a place I lived after my mother died in a brutal car accident.

After that, I went to camp and learns how to survive as a demigod. Camp Half-Blood was also one of the main meeting places for Dauntless because most people in Dauntless were demigods or divergent.

Almost everyone here was either a demigod, in Dauntless, or Divergent I've been here for years and I know almost everyone and what faction they're in. After a few years of living in the Glade, you learn to appreciate everyone and everything they do.

If one person forgot to do one thing, it could mess up their whole system of work, cleaning cooking tending the animals, running the Maze, and other things like that. I was a runner, ran the Maze during the day, before the walls closed.

It was hard work, but someone had to do it and only the fast runners I the Glade could be a Runner. My friend Nico had said that I couldn't run, that I could only swim. That was true at one time, but being in the Glade and working with the Maze has inspired me to do my best and being a Runner makes me feel like I'm helping the best I can.

Camp Half-Blood had also help me realize that. And although camp could help train us and keep us protected from monsters it couldn't keep us protected from the Flare and its insufferable affects. The Flare made you slowly go crazy. Some demigods back at camp either became Cranks or killed by one.

I was just lucky enough to be able to protect myself and not get the disease. But after I thought I was safe, I was thrown into the Glade and have spent everyday in here since.

Weve tried to escape, but with no victory. We sent Runners out into the Maxe during the day before the huge brick walls closed for the night and the Grievers came out. I just never thought we would even have a chance of escape if it wasn't for her...

The moment she came, everything was different and things started to change, fast.

 **HEY GUYS! Merry Christmas! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I really would like to know if I need to continue this or not!**

 **My first crossover, so please don't kill me if its bad! Don't forget to review and follow! New chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Her

_**Chapter 2- Her**_

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I fell back asleep after I woke from the nightmare. I held Riptide tightly in my right hand as I slept. No one knew about my dreams- that was except for one person- or how recently they had came. The only person that did know was my best friend, Grover.

Grover was my satyer who lead me to camp after my mom , Sally, died that night. Grover has helped watch over me ever since. Chiron, my mentor at Camp Half-Blood, who was a centaur, had always said that we were great together and he could see how good we worked together.

Because Grover was part goat, he could talk to some of the animals we have here in the Glade. Although he's good at taking care of the animals, he didn't get the job of helping take care of them. It would kill him to see them die when Octavian needed the meat.

Octavian was a Roman demigod with pale skin, blonde hair, and the guy was really skinny. He had piercing blue eyes, that he would always give me a death glare with. We didn't get along, and it was not because he's from Camp Jupiter.

Camp Jupiter is a camp for Roman demigods, demigods who worship the Roman forms of the Greek gods. It was similar to Camp Half-Blood in some ways, but in others the two camps were completely different.

Anyway, back to Octavian. Although the guy was really skinny, he was the top butcher for the Glade. He would slaughter animals with easy, I on the other hand couldn't harm not one of them.

That's one of the reason Grover gets nervous around Octavian, he's afraid that Octavian may go crazy and want to eat him. I guess that was understandable being that Grover was part goat.

The reason why Octavian got the job as butcher was because of two reasons 1. The guy was really good at it and 2. He claimed that he could see the future from the animals' blood, bones, and guts.

I didn't understand, but it was the thing that made Octavian hate me so much. He told me about his gift the first day I had arrived, well technically Reyna explained it to me after Octavian accused me.

See when I first arrived in the Glade, Reyna, Grover, and Octavian were ready here. They all arrived just a week before I had. When I first arrived out of the Box, I was scared and confused, but happy that Grover was there.

He had explained things to me, where we were, why we were there, and everything else I needed to know. That night, Octavian killed s lamb and prepared it for Reyna to cook us lamb chops.

At the dinner table that night, Octavian had confronted me and told me the things he had seen in the lambs blood. He said I was the one that has came to destroy them all. I was flustered because he accaused me of causing trouble and I had only been there a few hours.

Reyna was really upset with him that night, so I got to sleep in the house where Octavian usually slept. That's why Octavian doesn't like me. I'm sort of glad he doesn't, I didn't really like him that much anyway.

Now, Octavian and I have a silent rivalry where ever we go. He doesn't speak to me unless Reyna makes him or he wants to talk bad about me. I'm okay with that because I just ignore him and his little group of friends.

After that night at dinner, Octavian has tried to convince the new people to believe what he tells him. Most of everyone in the Glade already knew me from Dauntless or Camp Half-Blood, so his group was small and mainly filled with Roman demigods.

I never thought that I would actually be able to talk to Octavian without us fighting,mbut today was different because he told me about _her._ I dint know it, but Octavian had actually been right about it.

I was sitting at the at a table eating my late breakfast, much to Reyna's discontent, when I heard a faint yelling of my name. I turned around to see Octavian running from the Slaughter House, waving his skinny arms in the air like a mad man.

He kept yelling my name until he noticed I had his attention. When he arrived he was panting like a dog, trying desperately to catch his breath. I looked down at him, I am maybe a foot taller than him.

"What is it Octavian?" I asked what was wrong this time. The last time he did this, it was with bad news that ended up keeping Grover in the Glade's make shift hospital with a coma for two weeks.

It turned out that Grover was doing his daily rounds of checking on the animals when one of the cows got loose. It ran towards the Slaughter House. And Grover saw the door open and he witnessed Octavian butchering a lamb.

I looked back down at Octavian after looking up to see that a few people cleaning up the kitchen were watching us with interest. I just rolled my eyes at their rudeness and waited for Octavian to answer my question.

"I saw something, in the cow's blood I was cleaning," he answered. "What did you see and why did you come to me?" I asked him courious as to why he didn't go to Reyna first.

"What I saw was about you and a girl from your passed. She had grey eyes and blonde hair in curls." I was confused and I'm guessing my face showed it because Octavian continued to explain.

"You probably won't remeber her, in the vision you two were younger and then you got separated when you guys looked around three. I don't know who she is, but the vision showed her coming her and you guys toghther."

I was still confused, and also shocked. I didn't remeber a girl with that description and I was shocked that she was coming. Octavian had also mentioned her here with me. Why me?

I pondered the question myself before asking Octavian. "Why me?" I asked desperate for an answer. He just shripugged his shoulders. Some help he was. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to think.

I looked at Octavian. "I know you don't like me, but whatever you do, don't tell Reyna, or anyone else for that matter. Okay?" I said looking sternly into his eyes. He nodded his head and answered, "Okay." I looked at his and grinned, happy to know he wouldn't tell her or anyone else.

My grin quickly faded though because at that moment the siren for a new person or demigod, no matter the Faction, would arrive. I ran towards the Box, it was too early for it to come.

When I arrived at the Box, others had already arrived, all surrounding the Box, asking the same question I was, why. We all waited patiently for the Box to arrive with the new person, girl or boy, mortal of demigod, faction or factionless.

Finally the Bix arrived and when it did, I was stunned. In it was a girl with curly blonde hair. I couldn't see her eyes, they were seeled shut, as if she was sleeping. I was about to step closer when her eyes shot open.

She looked dead at me with stormy grey eyes, and said two words I didn't want to hear at that moment from the strange new girl's mouth. "Seaweed Brain." Everyone looked confused, all except for me. Prose two words triggered a memory, one with me and the strange girl.

It was Annabeth Chase, my best friend when I was little and I called her, "Wise Girl," I said right before she slipped off back to sleep. Everyone's eyes were now on me.

Octavian was right, Annabeth was coming and I did know her. _She_ had arrived.

 **Thanks for the reviews and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the story! Please review and follow or favorite!**

 **Thanks for the support so far, I hope you guys are ready to hear more about Annaeth and Percy!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW BELOW! ㈴5㈵6㈶1㈳6**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

Chapter 3: Explanation

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, seeing many boys and few girls. They were all blurry and I couldn't really see that well, only enough to tell that some were girls and most were boys. Despite my lack of knowledge of where I was at, one name stuck inside my brain. It was weird sounding, but it was also comforting and seemed familiar. I said it in a whisper, not knowing if anyone could hear me, "Seaweed Brain."

I thought no one had heard me or understood the meaning until I heard some respond with another name that sounded familiar. "Wise Girl." I could tell it was a guy's voice, but couldn't see who said it before I slipped back into unconscious.

I don't know how long ago it was since I had fallen asleep, but when I woe up again I was in a room. It smelled of medicine, so I pegged it as a hospital or medical room. My thoughts proved to be right because I heard people saying "Doctor" and "Nurse." Instead of worrying about everyone else, I tried to focus on what had happened.

'Okay, the factions. The factions worked fine until the Flare came and most people died or became Cranks or monsters. There's somethings I were missing... Divergents and demigods, along with the gods. My mother, Athena. She could help us, but the Gods had promised to not interfere with their children's lives, even if they were at risk.

Everything started coming back to me, San Francisco, New York, Camp Half-Blood, the test, Divergent, Erudite, Dauntless, and... and Percy Jackson. I used to call him Seaweed Brain and he would call me Wise Girl, that's where those came from. As I started thinking. more memories came back.

Every detail from the passed seventeen years of my life had started coming back. I knew what was happening, I knew what was going on.

"Tell the others, my daughter," said Athena inside my head, "We will help you. The gods have found the acts of man unruly and have decided to help you through out your journey. Find the spawn of Poseidon and get the others out of there. peace needs to be restored amongst mortals. You and your friends are their only hope."

 **I am so sorry for not up dating sooner and that this is sooo short. I promise to try to update at earlier time. When I started writing this story, it was before my Papa and Granny passed away... Recently I've been trying to get ready for high school and my college classes. Please forgive me and know that I will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
